Twilight chatroom one shot
by Little-Miss-NewMoon
Summary: just something i wrote randomly in february contains several in my opinion clever lines, and if u see any the same those r probably my friends who got permission from me to use them :3


The following was created by a bored teenage girl visiting a foreign country and is stuck alone in a hotel because her mom went to get mcdonalds….. AKA ME

TWILIGHT CHATROOM

Usernames:

Midnight_Bell: Bella

Edward: Edward

Wolf_Fang2.0: Jacob

Psychic_shopper: Alice

Mood_Ring45: Jasper

xXRosePetalXx: Rosalie

Great_Grizzly: Emmet

[Midnight_Bell has just signed in] [Psychic_shopper has just signed in]

Psychic_shopper: Hey bella thx 4 trading emails w/ me. Awesome name

Midnight_Bell: Thanks Alice I like yours too. Why don't you invite everyone into the chatroom?

Psychic_shopper: uh… how do I do that ^^"

Midnight_Bells: hehe I figured as much here let me do it

[Wolf_Fang2.0, Mood_Ring45, xXRosePetalXx, and Great_Grizzly were invited into the chatroom] [Wolf_Fang2.0 Mood_Ring45, xXRosePetalXx, and Great_Grizzly accepted the invitation] [Wolf_Fang2.0 Mood_Ring45, xXRosePetalXx, and Great_Grizzly entered the chatroom]

Psychic_shopper: Hey everyone ^^

Wolf_Fang2.0: Gross Blood Sucker City

Midnight_Bell: Put a cork in it Jake . be nice for once

xXRosePetalXx: Stupid flea bag

Great_Grizzly: Good one Rose

Psychic_shopper: Hey has anyone seen Edward? Jasper you were with him last time.. where is he?

Mood_Ring45: Last time I saw him he went to bella's

Psychic_shopper: Bella?

Midnight_Bell: Oh yah he's right here actually im making an IM acount for him were almost done

Wolf_Fang2.0: Wow what a loser he doesn't have an acount yet xD

Midnight_Bell: Jacob I told you to be nice :C

Wolf_Fang2.0: Sorry Bells I'm just bored

xXRosePetlaXx: Aren't we all?

Midnight_Bell: Ok he left to go to his house to sign in

Psychic_shopper: Guys Edwards just came throught the door he about to enter

[Edward has just signed in]

Wolf_Fang2.0: Creepy swami parasite….

Edward: leave alice alone

Great_Grizzly: Wow edward that is the most original username ever… :O

Edward: Shut It Emmet your username at webkinz is kiss_me_ grizzly_wizzly so I'd can it if I were you

Mood_Ring45: Emmet has a webkinz acount .-.

Wolf_Fang2.0: OMFG I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE 8D

Midnight_Bell:…

Wolf_Fang2.0: JK don't worry Bells I don't have an acount

Edward: As far as we know…

Wolf_Fang2.0: .

Psychic_shopper: whats a webkinz .-.

Great_Grizzly: NEVER MIND .

xXRosePetalXx: Well I'm out

Great_Grizzly: Wait ROSE!

[xXRosePetalXx has signed out]

Great_Grizzly: DAMN IT

[Great_Grizzly has signed out]

Midnight_Bell: Well I guess it's just us 5 .-.

Wolf_Fang2.0: Hey Bella wanna come over Quil is throwing a party

Edward: ABSOLUTLEY NOT

Wolf_Fang2.0: Aw cmon she hasn't been here in 4 days

Midnight_Bell: JAKE SHHHH!

Edward: 4 days! YOU SAID YOU VISITED HIM 3 WEEKS AGO!. Alice how come you didn't tell me that Bella went into flea bag territory

Psychic_shopper: Sorry Ed I was in on it….

Edward: Jasper?

Mood_Ring45: To Tell you the truth Edward everyone was in on it…..

Midnight_Bell: Sorry Edward I didn't want to bother you…..

Wolf_Fang2.0: Besides she didn't get hurt or anything she didn't even trip

Edward: Fine I accept your apology Bells but next time please tell me… as for you JACOB BLACK if she EVER gets hurt under YOUR watch I will personally nueter you with a chainsaw.

Wolf_Fang2.0: O_O""

Mood_Ring45: cmon Edward don't you think that's a little harsh

Midnight_Bell: Yah Edward I mean c'mon NUETER HIM? CHAINSAW?

Edward:…. He'd heal fast….

Midnight_Bell: C'mon stop acting like a bunch of retarded 2 year olds

Psychic_shopper: Yah c'mon Bells Let's go to the mall

Midnight_Bell: .. *sigh* alright got nothin better to do…

[Psychic_shopper has just signed out, Midnight_Bell has just signed out]

Mood_Ring45: I'd Better go Alice will be in here in a minute dragging me to the mall as her pack mule ."

Edward: I guess I'll Help carry Bella's bags even thought I doubt she'll be the one buying

Wolf_Fang2.0: I'll come to :D

Edward: NO DOG YOU STAY AT YOUR OWN PACKS PARTY

[Edward has signed out, Mood_Ring45 signed out]

Wolf_Fang2.0: Stupid pansy blood sucker….

[Wolf_Fang2.0 has signed out]

AN: this is a very old chatroom thing like in february


End file.
